


Romeo and Juliet

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Hades and Persephone love story, Human AU, Romeo and Juliet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A feud, older than the invention of light, holds tightly against the Montague and Capulet families. Two families separated by the flaming feud so silly it is long forgotten but never crossed. Even to this day, do the families fight; but woe, will they ever possibly wave a white flag? Even if one from each family are in love with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Juliet

On one fine summer morning, birds sung, and children laughed. But on the far end of the street, insults and the clanking of heels could be heard. 

"Nice dress, Mont, you steal it from your grandmother's attic?" laughed Aphrodite Capulet. 

"Shut up Capulet, don't call me that, and I'm no thief. For your information I bought this dress at the mall at-" Hestia Montague says but is quickly interrupted by Aphrodite. 

"Don't screw with me Mont, I own every mall in the country." Aphrodite says, "And I've never seen anything so hideous." 

The two continue to bicker, Hestia fuming with rage and Aphrodite with her nose stuck up and eyes permanently rolling her eyes. 

"Aph," nudges Athena Capulet, "I hear mutts." 

"Shush 'thena." 

The two girls, Montague and Capulet, begin pushing each other, exclaiming and insulting. Unaware of the dogs coming.

As the barking of dogs get louder, Athena steps back as the head of the Montague household approaches. 

"Zeus Montague." acknowledges Athena. 

Zeus is holding a leash with two dogs on the other end; dogs have always been a Montague representative. 

"Hestia." Zeus calls to the Montague servant. 

"Lord Capulet." Hestia walks to Zeus, with a final glare to Aphrodite, she stands infront of Zeus and bows her head.

~

At the Montague House, the fair Lady Hera was heard ranting and exclaiming. 

"I'm not saying anything! I just want you to be happy and get out of your room more."

"Well, I'm in the kitchen aren't I?" 

Lady Hera looks at her brother-in-law with small eyes. "I mean outside. You'll become photosensitive if you keep this up."

"Alright Hera." 

"And bring someone with you so I know you actually made it out!" The antisocial man walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs back to his room. 

"I mean it Hades!" Hera shouted, "Oh, and I arranged for Pandora, and Eris to come by and-" 

Hades groaned, "I'm not interested Hera." 

"Don't say that. You're getting older and you need to get yourself a girlfriend! ...or boyfriend, whatever you want." Hera said shrugging. 

Hades ignored her and walks to his room. 

"I'll marry you just to get her to stop." Hade's best friend suggested playfully. 

"Thanks Hecate, but no thanks." 

Hecate sat on his bed with her legs crossed over the other, "I climbed through the window. Thought you might want company." 

"Thanks Hera's been-" 

Hades is interrupted by Hecate, "Wanna go out tonight?" 

Hades sighs, "No." 

"Come on, it's a Cap party. Don't you think it'll be...poetic or some shit?" 

"We'd be in some shit once they see us." Hades says, "which they will." 

"Did I forget to mention it's a masquerade party?" 

~

~

"Hey Hermes!" Hecate shouts, she has her arm around Hades' neck, dragging the Montague heir to the Capulet servant.

"Ey Hecate, Hades. What are you two doing here?" 

"We wanted to check out the guest list." Hecate smiled. 

Hermes chuckled, "I can tell you now, you aren't on it." 

"Will there be any one we know?" Hecate asked, "wouldn't want anyone to see us tonight." 

Hermes laughed, "you're really cracking me up Catie." 

"Is there or not?" 

"No, of course not." Hermes answers not even in looking down at the list in his hands.

"Good. Sign us up as _Aubrey and Dean James_." Hecate winked. 

"Sign you up, on the list for the Cap's party?" 

"You heard it." 

~

~

"Fucking hell Hecate." Hades mumbled staring at the line of people outside the Capulet House. 

"Damn rights." 

Once they were inside, Hecate left Hades to get drinks and Hades went to find somewhere to go without someone bumping into him. 

Once he finds a wall to stand by, he looks out for Hecate, waiting for her in case she doesn't-

But then there's a girl. 

A beautiful girl.

Oh a damn beautiful girl. 

Honestly, he was starting to feel a little asexual. 

The girl, she's a light peach colour and her hair is long and slightly curly and a very nice blonde colour. And her eyes..

"Found you Hade-" 

Hades shoves a hand on Hecate's face, "just shut the fuck up for a minute." 

The girl is on the top of the stairs. He doesn't have a clue who she is, he really needs to get out more.

As she makes her way down, she smiles bright, making the room seem dim.

Hades can't stop watching her. She smiles and waves at people and when she sees him. She's seems to stop smiling for a second. She doesn't know who he is right? He's wearing a mask, she couldn't if she tried.

But she has this look, like she does know. And she smiles even bigger. 

Hades can't help the grip in his chest. It's getting hard to breathe and Hades can't seem to understand it. 

Hades turns away and moves his mask to breathe. He has a bit of a flashback, of his brother and Hera, them holding each other and rubbing noses and giggling. He asks why they get so out of breath when they kiss, this was when he was like 14, Hera answers with, "Well, I guess we just become so full of love, we forget to breathe." 

_Become so full of love._ That's it. 

Tonight, Hades found himself in love. 

And a fist to the face from Ares Capulet.


End file.
